Roblox Goes Crazy 18
This is episode 18 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created by Starman3 in 2007. This episode, however, was created in 2010. Skits *Starman3 tells Prinplup14 to keep his eye on the ball like the previous episode, as he once again hits him, and Prinplup brings out a yellow card, Starman3 isn't bothered, and Prinplup gets a rocket, blasting him off. *Prinplup14 is on the ground. A laughing sound effect is played. *Starman3 is wandering along a grassy area repeating the red brick road song from previou RGCs, but gets a rocket on his back and blasts off to the side to oblivion. *Starman3 comments how it's a nice day for the pool as Prinplup14 in a police car chases him, and kills him. *Starman3 goes on a car and blows up, claiming himself as a "furry" terrorist. *Prinplup14 is on a skateboard with a rocket and explodes after spazzing all over the place. *Starman3 is on a roller coaster track, screaming as he bounces off saying the "I'm ok, nevermind" joke. *Starman3 runs away with a song playing. His arms flail strangely. *Starman3 is holding something that apparently Prinplup14 can't touch. *A noob tells Starman3 how good he is at Tetris, which he eventually fails at proving and Starman3 points that out, owning the noob. *Starman3 and Sinbad216 in model form get trolled by Rick Astley, who Rick Rolls them. Sinbad gets annoyed after Starman3 laughs at him. *Starman3 makes a song to point and laugh at Sinbad216. *Starman3 travels along the roller coaster track from before, bounces off and repeats the "I'm ok, nevermind" joke. *Prinplup14 watches a flying car fall to the ground and Starman3 laughs as the person driving got owned. *Prinplup14 is seen from below with a song playing. *The same song plays when Prinplup14 sees the flying car again, Starman3 repeats the line from before when the car gets owned again. *Starman3 "gets owned" as the flying car owns him. *Starman3 tells Prinplup14 to not go on the slide, but as he does so, Duck slides on, making Starman3 think it was pointless and blows up. *Take 2: Starman3 tells Prinplup14 not to go on the slide, as Prinplup doesn't believe him and slides on anyway, like Netmansi did in episode 16 as Duck slides on too. The last thing seen in this skit is 2 explosions in the sky. *Starman3 goes to Italy, as Prinplup14 speaks Italian and fails as Starman3 has a not amused reaction. *Prinplup14 owns Starman3 from the bottom of a building (Starman3 is at the top) and Starman3 dies whilst falling through the floor. *Starman3 gets scared by a clone of Prinplup14. *Prinplup has Starman3's starman power, as Starman3 fails to avoid death. *Starman3 wants to go in the pool but falls down the stairs after tripping. He then repeats the "I'm ok, nevermind" joke. *Starman3 runs up the roller coaster for the third time and bounces off and dies after getting stuck in the ground and coming up. He does a joke similar to the "I'm ok, nevermind" joke, but it is not the same joke. *Starman3 shoots through the cannon like ScatmanMario64 did in RGC 16 and bounces back very far, repeating the "I'm ok, nevermind" joke once again. Prinplup14 comments that it is Take 69, Starman3 says "that's what she said," annoying Prinplup14. *Starman3 criticizes Bootaloopa for not looking professional, the latter exploding in front of Starman3. *Zethia "believes he can fly," falls and explodes, killing Starman3 in the process. *Prinplup14 plays a Zelda song, which owns him, owning Starman3 in the process. Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *Noob *Sinbad216 (not robloxian, Sinbad316) *duck1832 *Bootaloopa *Zethia Trivia *In the flying car skits, you can see in the playerlist Starman3 is nowhere to be seen. Thus you can wonder where he would've been in the scene. *In the "Starman3 getting owned by the flying car" skit, it is actually Enzo who is recording getting owned. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series